Liberal Democrats
The Liberal Democrats (often referred to as the Lib Dems) are a liberal political party in the Model United Kingdom and currently the largest party in the Model House of Commons. The Liberal Democrats were formed in May 2014 as one of the three original parties in the Model House of Commons and has been active since its foundation, along with the Conservative Party and the Labour Party. The Liberal Democrats have frequently been in government, serving in the first, third, sixth and seventh governments and usually in a coalition with the Labour Party and the Green Party, under leaders such as Dems4Vince, Remiel, Bnzss and JellyTom. All leaders of the party so far have served as the Deputy Prime Minister at some point during their tenure, with JellyTom also currently serving as the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. The party identifies itself as a centrist party, attracting members from both the left and right of the centre of the political spectrum. Despite their moderate politics, the Liberal Democrats still have some key ideological differences to parties like the Labour Party, mostly on social issues. The party has been home to some of the most interesting and controversial members of the Model House of Commons and many of the currently banned members of the chamber were members of the party. Bnzss was elected leader in July 2015. At the October 2015 general election, the Liberal Democrats won 18 seats, making them the third-largest party in the House of Commons behind Labour with 22 and the Conservatives with 21. No party having an overall majority, the Liberal Democrats joined a coalition government with the Labour Party, Green Party, Pirate Party and independent member RoryTime, with Bnzss becoming Deputy Prime Minister and other Liberal Democrats taking up ministerial positions. This general election was the most successful for the party since the first general election and saw them regain their position as the third largest party. In December 2015, Bnzss chose to resign as leader of the Liberal Democrats, Deputy Prime Minister and Chancellor of the Exchequer, citing an end to his 'shelf life' as leader. JellyTom won the subsequent leadership election. History Origins The Liberal Democrats were one of the three parties formed at the start of the simulation, alongside the Conservative and Unionist Party and the Labour Party. The Liberal Democrats arguably struggled initially as they were in an unpopular Liberal Democrat-Conservative Coalition in real life. Dems4vince was elected the first Leader of the Liberal Democrats. Dems4Vince Dems4vince, otherwise known as Jacktri, was the first leader of the Liberal Democrats from June to September. He was subject to a Vote of No Confidence due to "forcing his own views on us in a cavalier matter." and creating a so-called 'joke' manifesto. his response to the Vote of No Confidence was "who will rid me of this turbulent priest" and smearing other members of the party, including future leader Remiel. Dems4Vince was removed from power, then joining the Scottish National Party. Ideologies The Liberal Democrats have broadly social-liberal views, mainly ranging from the centre to the social left. However, they attract many centrists and even Christian democrats, whose social views are comparatively conservative. There is a vocal faction of economic liberals and conservative-liberals in the party, who are socially centrist and economically right of centre. They tend to favour Conservative-Liberal Democrat coalitions over 'Traffic Light Coalitions' with the Greens and Labour. The Liberal Democrats have taken an economically liberal turn, participating as a senior party in the incumbent centre-right LD-C-UKIP-CNP coalition. Electoral results England Scotland Wales Northern Ireland The Alliance Party is a newfound member of the Liberal Democrats. By-Election Results By-Election 1 This By-Election expanded the house by 10 seats, and also involved putting up 6 inactive MPs up for election. Although the Liberal Democrats won 3 seats in this election, 3 of the inactive MPs were Liberal Democrats, resulting in a fall in the Share of the Seats, but the number of total MPs staying the same. By-Election 2 In this By-Election, the Liberal Democrats ran relatively new member HaveADream, who would go onto become Deputy Leader. He gained 34 first preference votes, and after the STV election process came second, gaining the party an extra National Seat. Leadership The following roles all make up the Federal Executive of the Liberal Democrats, which is the body which runs the party on a day-to-day basis. There are also a number of Special Advisers whom are non-voting members of the Executive. Leaders The Leader of the Liberal Democrats is elected by the party members when a leadership election has been triggered by the resignation, disqualification or deletion of the leader. There have been four leaders in the history of the Liberal Democrats. The controversial and unpopular Dems4vince was the inaugural leader, while Remiel is the longest serving leader to date, serving a total of nine months between September 2014 and June 2015. 1 Acting Leader as Dems4Vince was expected to be gone for 3 months Deputy Leaders As of January 2015 there are two Deputy Leaders, meaning that Demon4372 was Deputy Leader and served with Tim-Sanchez, Bnzss and HaveADream throughout his time as a Deputy Leader. Currently, Purpleslug and Ajubbajub are serving concurrently. 1 Due to internal confusion at the time and Zephyroo's appointment, rather than an election to the position, the exact date of transition is unknown. President Voting member of the Federal Executive. Leader in the House of Lords This role is held concurrently with Chief Whip in the Lords. Voting member of the Federal Executive. Chairman of the Parliamentary Party Originally this role was called Chief Whip, but was later expanded into a full Executive Role as Chairman of the Parliamentary Party. The occupant must be an MP. This role is held concurrently with Chief Whip in the Commons. Voting member of the Federal Executive. Leadership History The parties first Leader, dems4vince, held the position from June to August 2014, he was a leading figure in the first government, taking the party into coalition with Labour. He was later VoNCed for behaviour during the first by-election and general coduct, it was later revealed that he was the dupe of Jacktri. Next, Remiel became leader, quicky becoming a popular and well loved by the membership, leading the party through the end of the first gov and into the Second GE. During this time, Josh had been deputy leader, appointed by dems4vince, however he resigned and defected to the Green Party. Following this, there was a decisive and unfortunately played out Deputy Leader election, whereby eventual winner Morgsie accused fellow candidate, and former Deputy Speaker ThinkingLiberal of "bullying" him, an accusation which would lead to Morgsie becoming the Deputy Leader, and ThinkingLiberal fading away from the spotlight, but an accusation that is widely accepted to be false. Following many internal dramas, and an almost VoNC, Morgsie resigned the Deputy Leadership. In January 2015, following Morgsie's resignation, the role Deputy Leader was split into two, to split the jobs and responsibilities. Following a constructive internal election, demon4372 came first and Tim-Sanchez came second, they went onto assist Remiel in rebuilding the party following much neglect internal infighting. It was during this time, that the party restructured itself, with a Party Executive, involving more members than just the Leader and Deputy Leader in the day-to-day decisions of the party, and having its first formal Whip, bnzss, who joined the Party Executive. Following the GE3, and the standard re-election requirements set out by the Liberal Democrats Constitution, Tim-Sanchez did not re-stand for election in April, leading to the position going to Bnzss. During the Third Term, the much loved and popular leader Remiel resigned, leading to the first real Leadership election since Remiels election, as he was always unopposed. Following some internal drama, and several drop outs, Bnzss won the leadership election, becoming the parties new leader. HaveADream, who had represented the party and won in the previous by-election gained the now open Deputy Leader position. Following the temp ban of Demon4373 from the main subreddit, he was promoted to the newly created role of Party President, dealing with the running of the party itself, with HaveADream currently being the only Deputy Leader, as the election for the other position has yet to start. Associated Press * The Liberal Press Category:Parties